Legacy of Kain Wiki:Interview with a Vampire... (Legacy Of Kain.net)
Interview with a Vampire... Written on: 21/10/2003 By Omega Interview with Chris Bruno, Test Manager at Crystal Dynamics. The original idea was out of shear boredom in work, and, just playing around, scribbled down a few questions that I could ask Chris if I actually got an interview with him. Because the night was a quiet one, I actually did call him up, much to my surprise. I'd like to say a few things first. The Crystal Dynamics telephone system is so damned confusing, I had to hang up and call a friend in Florida just to get her to explain the whole thing to me. But, aside from that, Chris was totally cool and did answer a few questions - which was very nice of him. Thanks once again :) Note: No. No-one can have his telephone number either. Also, this isn't an interview per se, but I did ask if he wouldn't mind answering a few more questions after the release of Defiance and he agreed to it, so, thank you :) Final note: Since my questions where pretty closed (only 'yes or no' type questions) I've had to expand his answers a little, but the general meaning is still the same. Also, most of these are similar to the thread at Eidos, but I wanted my own special section. Q: Will there be a demo of Defiance before it's released? A: Nope. There is no demo planned. Q: Rumours have it that the PC version of Defiance will only be released in Europe, is this true? A: As of yet there is only a European version of Defiance for the PC confirmed. This will include multiple languages such as German and Spanish etc. I'm not sure if they'll have multiple disks or just on the one as of yet. Note: I also asked him if this would be released on CD or DVD - but since he said he only got the PC info today, he's not sure. Q: Will there be any more Action Figures about Defiance or Legacy of Kain related? A: I'm not sure. That's more a marketing department question. I hope so, that would be really cool! Note: Yes, he actually did say that would be "really cool"! Q: Will Defiance be the last game in the Legacy of Kain series? A: Nope. There is one more planned, but nothing officially announced. Q: How far is Defiance completed? A: We're scheduled for a November 19th release in the US (I think!), you guys in Europe will probably get yours a little later - but not much later. Q: Could you give me any little hints or tips about Defiance? A: You want to know the story line? That's spoiling it! I think the great thing about the Legacy of Kain games is that it's one of those where you have to play it and be surprised. Don't look too deep in to it before it's released. Q: Will Defiance close the entire story-arc for the past Legacy of Kain games? A: It will have a proper ending yes, but it will not be fully concluded however... And that's it. Apologies to Chris in advance if anything was taken out of context or forgotten, or misunderstood, I try my best to remember information but it's not working. I think (or at least hope) you'll agree with most of the answers I had to bump-out a bit and do indeed agree with what you told me. Browse Category:Archive Category:Archive/Features